The present invention relates to gaming systems and, more particularly, to a lottery-type gaming system.
Lottery-type games of chance have exhibited enduring popularity since such games typically permit a player to make a relatively small investmentxe2x80x94by buying a ticketxe2x80x94with a chance of winning a significantly larger award. In addition to the entertainment value that such games provide for the players, these types of games typically provide a source of revenue for the operator, normally a charity, but sometimes a municipality or a business establishment.
One type of game system which has proven quite popular with players is the so-called break-open ticket game. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards for a relatively nominal sum, with each playing card displaying game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to award values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of upper and lower plies of material, such as paper, with the game symbols displayed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially sealed, and are revealed by xe2x80x9cbreaking openxe2x80x9d one or more flap-like portions of the upper ply.
As will be appreciated, affording players an opportunity to win awards in different ways enhances the entertainment value of the game. It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved seal card game and method for playing same which would meet the above stated needs and others and provide advantageous overall results.
Briefly, one aspect of the present invention relates to a system for use in playing a game of chance. The system includes a plurality of playing cards, each of the playing cards including one or more game symbols displayed thereon. Several of the playing cards may display instant win symbols which entitle the holder to collect an associated award. Several of the playing cards may display potentially winning symbols, which entitle the holder to enter a bonus level of play. Several of the playing cards display bonus ticket symbols, which entitle the holder to receive one, or more preferably, a set of bonus tickets. Several of the bonus tickets may display instant win symbols which entitle the holder to collect an associated award. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the plurality of playing cards and bonus tickets.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for use in playing a game of chance is provided. The system includes a plurality of playing cards. Each of the playing cards includes at least one game symbol displayed thereon. Some of the playing cards display a bonus ticket symbol which entitles a holder of the playing card to receive at least one bonus ticket. The system further includes a plurality of the bonus tickets. Each bonus ticket displays a game symbol. At least one of the bonus tickets includes a winning one of the bonus ticket symbols which associated with a bonus ticket award.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a system for use in playing a game of chance includes a plurality of playing cards. Each of the playing cards includes at least one of a plurality of game symbols displayed thereon. Some of the playing cards display one of the game symbols which is bonus ticket game symbol. Each bonus ticket game symbol entitles a holder of the ticket to receive a plurality of bonus tickets. Some of the playing cards displaying one of the game symbols which is an eligible game symbol, eligible for a bonus round award. The system further includes a plurality of the bonus tickets. At least one of the bonus tickets includes an indicia for identifying the bonus ticket as a winning bonus ticket. A master game card is provided for use in conjunction with the playing cards. The master game card includes means for identifying one of the eligible game symbols as a winning game symbol.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a game of chance is provided. The method includes distributing a set of playing cards to a plurality of players. At least one cover member on each of the playing cards is removed to reveal at least one of a plurality of game symbols. Some of the playing cards include an eligible one of the game symbols which is eligible for a bonus round of play. Some of the playing cards include one of the game symbols which is a bonus ticket game symbol. This entitles a holder of the playing card displaying the eligible game symbol to receive at least one bonus ticket from a plurality of bonus tickets. A cover member is removed from at least one of the bonus tickets. At least one of the bonus tickets includes an identifier for identifying an instant win award. In the bonus round of play, a winning game symbol selected from said eligible game symbols associated with a bonus award is revealed. A holder of the playing card displaying the winning game symbol receives the bonus award.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a game of chance is provided. The method includes distributing a set of playing cards to a plurality of players. The playing cards are configured for selectively revealing a plurality of game symbols. At least a first of the game symbols is employed in a first level of play and at least a second of the game symbols is employed in a second level of play. At least some of the plurality of game symbols are revealed. In a first level of play, at least one bonus ticket of a plurality of bonus tickets is awarded to at least one of the players holding one of the playing cards which displays the first game symbol. Some of the bonus tickets include an identifier for identifying an instant win award.
In a second level of play, a bonus award is awarded to at least one of the players holding a card which displays the second game symbol.
The advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.